A Changed World
| image = Kanril Eleya.png| writer = | originaldate = 18 February 2016| year = 2410| prev = All's Fair in Love and War| next = Mistletoe on Mirhassa}} "A Changed World" is a fanfic by , set in the 'verse. It was written for Unofficial Literary Challenge 25: "Agents of Yesterday" on the Arc Forums. A month after the end of the Iconian War, Captain Kanril Eleya and her crew are delivering supplies to a refugee camp when they detect a distress signal from a Bajoran ship trapped in the gravity well of a black hole. Eleya is forced to confront her own species' ugly past, and an even uglier side of herself. Summary :Epigraph: "Invisible" by Black Violin detects a distress signal in Old High Bajoran from the Bajoran Militia starship , trapped near the event horizon of the black hole NGC-21997, and goes in to assist. Upon rescuing the crew, led by Colonel Shad Yima, they discover that the ship has been there since 2271. Eleya and Shad get into a number of arguments over Eleya's disregard for the abolished D'jarra system, but eventually they realize that the Klingon battlecruiser which originally attacked Verda was likely also trapped. Upon returning to the black hole, Bajor comes under attack by Captain Krell's D7 but the warship proves far outdated compared to the . Still, when Krell threatens to kill Eleya's family as well, Eleya begins to order Tesjha Phohl to kill him. However, she realizes this would make her no better than Shad or Krell, so she holds her fire. Krell is subsequently overthrown and killed by his first officer, Korlok. A week later, Eleya delivers both rescued crews to Deep Space 9. Continuity The story's account of the first contact between the Bajorans and the Federation is borrowed in broad strokes from the . References Characters :Anaala Pudos • Rachel Connor • Arak Esplin • Kanril Eleya • Alicia Gantumur • Hano • Wohtan Korbuhlo • Korlok • Krell • James Kurland • Nalak Lang • Tesjha Phohl • Park Jin-Soo • Reshek Gaarra • Birail Riyannis • Shad Yima • th'Shraak • Peter Wiggin • Warragul Wirrpanda :Inalo • Kaga • Kahless • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Opaka Sulan • Shad Ona • Vasa Lakrem Events :Iconian War (Operation Mockingbird) • Occupation of Bajor Locations :Deep Space 9 • NGC-21997 :Bajor • Dreon VII • Mariah IV • Pillagra • Volnar Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Bolian • Cardassian • Human • Klingon • Saurian :Romulan Ranks and titles :captain • colonel • commander • ensign • hospital corpsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • master chief petty officer • petty officer :field colonel • First Minister of Bajor • Secretary of the Exterior Starships and vehicles :Krell's D7 ( battlecruiser) • ( cruiser) • ( ) : ( ) States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Klingon Empire • Klingon Defense Force • Republic of Bajor • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons :deflector shield • disruptor • replicator • transporter • warp drive Other references :banta fever • cola • hasperat • jumja stick • sexually transmitted disease External link *"A Changed World" on the Arc Forums Category:Fan fiction short stories Category:Bait and Switch stories Category:Bait and Switch stories with Kanril Eleya